


Boredom

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is bored and hungry - a deadly combination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIII: Prompt: Burn Notice, Michael Westen/Sam Axe, car, stakeout.

Sam Axe was bored. And a bored Sam tended to mean trouble. Boredom meant it was time to beg Michael for a quick food run or a bathroom break. When he finally managed to do so - this time after staring for an hour at a motionless car – Michael held up his hand.

“Quiet,” he demanded, holding out his outstretched palm. 

“Mike, if you don’t let me get up and grab something to eat, I’m gonna waste away. Y’want a skin-and-bones Sammy on your hands?”

Michael stared at him over the rims of his sunglasses. Sam held his ground. 

“Well, if you want something to suck on…” Michael began, and reached down to unzip his pants.

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Geesh, man – tap my foot first before you pull it out…” he crouched low to the dash and encircled Michael’s flesh with his gentle fingers. His touch was lazier than Michael preferred – he reacted by grunting and shoving Sam’s face against his groin.

Michael smelled good – of hot, warm musk and ever so slightly of sweat. Sam growled and immediately engulfed his best friend’ cock, flexing his throat muscles, gagging himself deliberately on the thickness of it while making a deliberate show of how deeply he could take his cock down his throat.

Sam glanced up once as he fervently sucked. Michael’s eyes were cool, fixed and impassive.

Damn his training.

Sam cupped Michael’s balls and massaged them gently while concentrating. He felt Michael stiffen against his lips, against his palms, his balls tightening up. Sam laughed around Michael’s cock as he felt it start to swell up; he could pretend to inhabit distance all he wanted – his cock was captivated, his cock wanted a little Sammy time, and Sam was thrilled to oblige. 

Michael’s thighs quivered against Sam’s upper arm, and Sam heard him call out.

Mikey was coming. Or Enccone was. Either way Sam was more entertained than he had been in hours. A vibration against his tongue and a bitter stream of fluid salvoing its way across the back of his tongue let Sam know that it was the later. 

He swallowed heavily twice before raising his head, 

Michael rolled his panting form to the side and firmly pulled open Sam’s fly, “Shit,” he hissed out, trying to get his legs apart for his richly-deserved cumuponance. Michael didn’t say anything – he let his gestures speak for him, his quickly-moving hands and soft mouth consuming Sam, burning him to the quick, making his body spring to blood-engorged, aching life. It took him less than a minute to get him off. 

He didn’t even take off his sunglasses.

Sam sucked wind while Michael returned his eyes to the road. Peering through binoculars, he declared, “I think we can call this a day.”

Sam chuckled. “You got it, buddy.” He yawned. “I’m bushed. Mind if I sleep on your shoulder?”

A smirk teased the corners of his best friend’s mouth. “Later,” Michael said, and slid the car into drive.


End file.
